The Remote Desktop Protocol (RDP) may provide a client access to a resource with a graphical user interface hosted on a server via a network. An RDP agent executing on the client may perform authentication with the server to establish a connection for a remote desktop session. In accordance to the protocol, separate virtual channels may be used to carry rendering information and input/output data between the client and the server. Once the connection is established, the server may send rendering information for the hosted resource in packets to the client. Upon receipt of the packets, the RDP agent of the client may interpret the rendering information and present the resource for display.